postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat's Rainy Day
Postman Pat's Rainy Day is the fourth episode of the first series, which was first broadcast on 9th October 1981. It was entirely written by John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Summary It is a heavy rainy day in Greendale. Even the letters are wet when Pat goes to the Post Office to collect them. The rain has stopped. Pat goes to deliver his wet letters. Some people still have their lights on in their homes as the weather has been so dismal. Pat stops to see what has happened to Peter Fogg. Peter's old tractor is bogged down and he has fallen over in the mud. He then prepares to go home to change and then get his new tractor to pull the old one out of the mud. Pat bids him farewell and sets off again. At the village school, the children are looking to see if the rain has stopped. Charlie Pringle collects the letters, as Bill Thompson is off school at Thompson Ground, helping his father with the sheep. Pat watches the children have fun in the rain and then drives over to Greendale Farm where Peter Fogg shows him his new tractor with the bulldozer plough. Pat gives him his post and sets off again. The church roof is leaking, and the Reverend Timms is having trouble catching drops of water in the buckets. Pat promises to ask Ted Glen to have a look. Pat buys some bananas from Sam Waldron. Pat is heading up into the hills when he is stopped by Mrs Thompson. The road has to be cleared, due to a blockage of mud. Alf tries to get through with his tractor, but gets stuck. Bill brings his model plane and Pat ties an SOS message to it and flies it over to Peter, giving him the message to clear the blockage with his tractor and bulldozer plough. It seems ages since the plane has gone. Just when Pat is thinking it has crashed, he hears a engine coming along the road and sees Peter on his tractor. He clears the mud away and there is just enough room for Sam to get through and then Pat. Pat sees Ted mending a wall. He asks Ted to have a look at the church roof. Ted says he'll go along when he's finished. Miss Hubbards stops for a chat. Pat suggests she turn back otherwise she'll have to swim home. However, it'll take more than a drop of rain to stop Miss Hubbard and she heads on her way. Pat heads on his way too. It looks like there'll be rain again, but Pat will be able to sit by a warm fireside once he's delivered all the letters. Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Reverend Timms *Charlie Pringle *Miss Hubbard *Sam Waldron *Peter Fogg *Katy and Tom Pottage (cameos) *Lucy Selby (cameo) *Sarah Gilbertson (cameo) *Sara Clifton (mentioned) *Mr. Pottage (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 *The Yellow Tractor *The Red Tractor *Miss Hubbard's Bicycle *Bill Thompson's Model Aeroplane Locations *Post Office *Greendale School *Greendale Farm *The Church *Thompson Ground (mentioned) Trivia *Going by production order, this episode should have come before "Postman Pat's Birthday" as it marks the introduction of the Red Tractor which is mentioned to be new. *In the TV version, Peter changes into his regular clothes after falling in the mud, but in the book, it is the other way round. *This is the first time Sam's mobile shop is seen with its branding, *The Official Royal Mail Logos are only used in the book. Goofs *When Pat leaves the post office and drives round the corner towards the camera, it is clear to see that Pat is wearing neither his hat or his glasses and Jess is not there. *In real life, the school gate would not have a mind of its own. * When Pat is driving to the post office, his van door window is open even though it is raining. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes